Goodnight and Go
"Goodnight and Go" is a song by British singer-songwriter Imogen Heap, the second single from her 2005 album Speak for Yourself. The single received a little more push and promotion in the US than "Hide and Seek", and the music video received airplay on VH1. Jeff Beck plays guitar on the track. Release "Goodnight and Go" was remixed by Heap for radio to include elements from her live performances of the track and labelled as 'Immi's Radio Mix', which is accompanied on the release by a brand new track "Speeding Cars". The video, which is featured on the CD release, hit MTV and VH1 UK in early April, before being added to other television channels later in the month, and the single charted at number 56 in the official UK top 75 singles chart. A special edit of the video for the US market was released in late April. New Mac OS X v10.5 "Leopard" Demos introduced on 11 June 2007 feature "Goodnight and Go". The song was featured on the second series of Made in Chelsea which aired on 14 November 2011. As of 2009 the song had sold 159,000 copies in United States. Track listings CD single and 7" vinyl # "Goodnight and Go" (Immi's Radio Mix) – 3:26 # "Speeding Cars" – 3:31 Promo CD # "Goodnight and Go" (Immi's Radio Mix) – 3:26 # "Goodnight and Go" (album version) – 3:52 Charts Ariana Grande version | label = Republic | writer = | composer = | lyricist = | producer = | chronology = Sweetener | prev_title = Better Off | prev_year = 12 | title = | next_title = Pete Davidson | next_year = 14 }} American singer Ariana Grande covered/remixed the song for her fourth studio album Sweetener, released in August 2018. Grande's version uses a sample of the original as part of an original arrangement but with extra harmonies and different song structures, with a new verse penned by Grande. It was written by Grande and Victoria McCants along with its producers Tommy Brown, Charles Anderson and Michael Foster. In terms of music "Goodnight n Go" is a EDM and future bass song that contains trap and deep house elements. Background and release Tommy Brown, Charles Anderson and Michael Foster handled the production of the song. It was recorded at Glenwood Place Burbank, California, with Jeremy Lertola providing recording engineer assistance. Serban Ghenea mixed the track, and John Hanes as the assistant mixer. Grande's version uses a sample of the original as part of an original arrangement, reharmonizing and rearranging the song's structure. The chorus and bridge lyrics of the original are retained, with a new verse penned by Grande. Composition "Goodnight n Go" is a EDM and future bass song, with tropical and deep house elements. It runs for a total duration off three minutes and nine seconds. According to the sheet music published at Musicnotes.com by Universal Music Publishing Group, the song is composed in the key of D Major with a tempo of 120 beats per minute. Grande's vocals range from the note of F♯3 to Gb5. Reaction Heap responded positively to the cover/remix, calling it "a gift" and that she "loved that saucy verse she’s put in there and twisted it up at the end. What’s not to like?" Charts References Category:2006 songs Category:British songs Category:Dance-pop songs Category:Imogen Heap songs Category:Songs written by Imogen Heap Goodnight n Go Category:2018 songs Category:Songs written by Ariana Grande Category:Songs written by Victoria Monét